


Fading Out Again

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FakeHaus, GTA AU, Jonhaus - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you guys do in the mornings anyways?" <br/>"Let us show you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Out Again

**Author's Note:**

> Jon hanging out with different members Fakehaus each morning, and then only one night. Warning for drug use, alcohol, and vague mentions of sex.

[The First Morning]

The sun is warm on his bare skin and Jon blinks once, twice, three times before he finally pushes himself up from the bed and looks around. It's quiet and the person beside him is still asleep, still alive in the warm summer glow of the sun. Jon eyes dance over scars and small tattoos, the remembrance that Adam is very different from him.

Jon reaches out and runs his fingers softly over a thick scar, a knife wound to the back. His wrist is grabbed and Adam turns quick and stares at Jon, his eyes a little wild as his other hand is under the pillow to reach for the gun there. Adam calms and Jon smiles, looks at Adam's face as he lets go of Jon's wrist and looks down.

"Hey gorgeous," Jon whispers and runs his fingers over Adam's cheek, scratches his nails through his beard. "Sleep well?"

"For once, yeah," he mutters and leans in Jon's touch, Adam's skin warm and so, so alive.

"Hey Adam, look at me," Jon says and moves his hand to the Adam's chin, pushes his head up to look at him. 

Adam does look at him, the sun making his eyes a pure gold and Jon moves his hand again, scrubs his fingers through Adam's hair to hear him sigh softly. He still looked a little sleepy, but Jon was in love with this Adam more than any other. Not the one that shoots a gun or snipes from the roof or smells like gasoline and gunpowder. He liked sleepy, goofy Adam as he was waking in the mornings. 

"Coffee?" Jon finally asked as Adam leaned in and left kisses on Jon's shoulders. 

"Yes please," Adam mumbled over Jon's skin as he continued to kiss over soft flesh. 

Yeah, Jon liked this Adam the most.

~~~~~~

[The Second Morning]

Jon fell back as Peake continued to run, sand caked in his shoes bothering him as he caught his breath.

"Matt, Matt please!" Jon called out and he watched the sun shine start to rise over the waves, shining over Matt and his tanned skin. Jon found himself staring as Matt jogged back, Jon grabbing him and leaning against him as sweat beaded off the both of them. 

"Matt, can we stop? Just enjoy the sunrise for a moment?" Jon asked, moving his eyes to stare at the pinks and oranges shining off the ocean.

"I guess," Matt muttered, Jon pulling away so he sit in the sand. Matt sat beside him and the ocean tried to grab at them, the waves almost touching their shoes. Jon leaned his head on Matt's shoulder and didn't mind the sweat that was on his skin. 

Jon couldn't help looking at Matt, look at the concentration on his face. The sun lit him up like a flame and Jon felt like he could drown in his beauty. Beads of sweat rolled down his face from his hair and Jon looked back at the sunrise, grabbed Matt's hand to hold it between them. Matt squeezed Jon's hand once and smiled. 

Nothing make the moment any better.

~~~~~~

[The Third Morning]

The sun hadn't even blossomed in the sky when Elyse came by Jon's hidden home, the darken hiding her as she passed Jon a motorcycle helmet. 

"Get ready, we're going for a ride," she smiled, Jon holding the helmet in his hands and stared at it with scared eyes. 

He got ready anyways, slipped on a jacket to stay warm, picked up the helmet from his bed as he left his bedroom. He walked into the front room to see Elyse stare out the giant window, the sky a soft pink on the edges to warn people that the sun was awakening. Jon went to stand beside her and she smiled brighter than the sun ever could, grabbed Jon's arm to pull him outside. Jon heard the automatic lock click into place as he pulled the door closed behind him, Elyse letting go of his arm as she ran to her motorcycle and hop on. 

"Uh, Elyse?" Jon's hands started to shake and Elyse looked at him, her helmet in her hands as she was about to put it on. 

"You'll be okay Jon, I promise," she answered, put on the helmet and started the motorcycle. Jon sighed and ran to her, hopped on behind her and pulled on the helmet as she pushed off the ground and pressed the gas. Jon gripped to her and he barely heard her laugh, muffled as she drove off his driveway and down the road. 

She pulled off onto the dirt road and the wind picked up, nipped at Jon's jacket as he gripped to Elyse's leather one. He looked around and even though the face shield on his helmet was tinted, he could see the sun start to rise as Elyse turned onto the freeway. The wind hit his helmet hard, but Jon stayed leaned into Elyse as weaved between cars. 

Jon's hands stopped shaking as he watched the sky.

~~~~~~

[The Fourth Morning]

Jon had just woken up, still tired as he looked in the mirror and saw the dark bruises that patterned his shoulders and hips. He smiled softly, left the bathroom and went to the closet to pull out a flannel and pull it on, the sleeves going over his hands only a bit as it flowed over his hips. He left it unbuttoned and grabbed his underwear to pull on before he left the bedroom, let the flannel flow a little as he walked.

He walked into the front room and could see someone move around in the kitchen, a glass being put down on the counter and the fridge be opened.

"Getting drunk before 9:30 in the morning?" Jon joked as he walked to the kitchen, watched Lawrence pour a cup of orange juice and smile.

"For once, no, I'm not," Lawrence bit back, looked at Jon as he downed half the orange juice in his cup. "Is that my flannel?" Lawrence asked after he wiped his mouth, looked Jon up and down.

"Yeah, thought I'd borrow it," Jon shrugged, opened a cabinet to get some cereal. He could feel Lawrence staring at him and he smirked, pulled the box down and put it on the counter as he got a bowl. 

Lawrence nodded once and drank the rest of his orange juice and put the cup down, moved to fit himself behind Jon as he got a bowl. He pressed his face into Jon's neck and just breathed him in, let the sun illuminate the room. It shines off the stove and left a small bit of light on the counter, a rainbow hidden in it. Lawrence let go of Jon and went to the fridge to get Jon some milk.

The day was calm, unlike their night before. 

~~~~~~

[The Fifth Morning]

Jon let Joel's hand brush softly over his left side, the music soft as it played through Joel's home.

"You know this song Jon?" Joel asked softly, put his other hand on Jon's right side as Jon put his hands behind Joel's neck. 

"Nope," Jon smiled softly, calmly, the sun starting to light up the dark home. Joel swayed their hips together and rubbed his thumb over Jon's clothed hip, the music slow as he leaned his forehead against Jon's.

"Well, it's one of my favorites. A slow song about falling in love," Joel whispered, pulled Jon through the house swiftly and softly as they danced. 

The music was a soft whisper and Jon got lost in the sound as Joel's breath bounced off his face. Jon tripped a few times and Joel would always laugh and position Jon better, tell him he had to have a straighter back and to lean in closer. Jon felt the love behind Joel's words, and laid his head on Joel's shoulder as they continued to dance. 

He felt the warmth of the sun on his back and the warmth of Joel against his chest as Joel just swayed them back and forth.

~~~~~~

[The Sixth Morning]

Jon sat on James's back and drank his coffee as James pushed up, his arms and legs shaking a bit as his body tried to give out.

"One more James, you can do it," Jon joked, knew James could always do more than that. James pushed down and then back up before he finally collapsed, heaving out strong breaths as Jon stood to get off him. 

James kept his eyes closed as Jon sat in the floor close by and saw the sweat on James's body shine in the sun as it rolled off him. James's face was a little pink from the exercise, his breaths coming in short and quick as he tried to cool down. Joel sat his coffee cup down on the floor and crawled to James, brushed his hair back a bit so it didn't stick to his face anymore. James hummed softly and opened his eyes to look at Jon, his breathing a little more calm.

"So, same time next week?" James asked, his voice a little rough around the edges as he pushed up and sat in front of Jon.

"Only if you can handle it," Jon joked and softly punched James's arm, sweat rubbing onto his hand.

"I promise you, I can handle it," James smarted off, wiped his eyes to clean it of sweat. 

Jon stayed seated as James stood up, headed towards the hall and to the bathroom. James looked back at Jon and smiled as he opened the door. 

"Wanna join me?" James joked, but a serious offer as he waited for Jon's answer.

Jon's coffee was left to go cold as he stood and joined James in the shower.

~~~~~~

[The Seventh Morning]

Jon found Sean on the balcony, his feet dangling from the edge as Jon sat crisscrossed beside him. The sun had just started to rise, the rays not yet hitting Sean and Jon's face. 

Sean laid his head on one of the bars on the balcony and sighed loudly, the cold metal pressed hard against his head. Jon moved closer and massaged his hand through Sean's hair, a soft gasp leaving his mouth as he continued to lean his against the bar.

"I forgot to buy more weed and I'm getting withdrawals," Sean whispered, gripped to the bars as he let Jon massage his head.

"You want to go get more?" Jon asked. He didn't smoke it, but knew Sean was heavy with it. He saw Sean shake his head softly and Jon nodded, scratched his nails over Sean's scalp. He heard him softly him and his grip dropped a bit, watched Sean rub his thumb over the cool metal.

They say in silence the rest of the time as the sun rose and shined over their skin. 

~~~~~~

[The Eighth Morning]

Jon found Bruce in the garage, the door opened to let light in from outside as Bruce laid on the hood of his sports car. 

Jon quietly walked over to him and saw the glasses pushed up on his nose as he looked at his phone, his head leaned against his arm. His face was, for once, free of stress, his breaths coming in softly as Jon got closer. He accidentally kicked a wrench that was on the floor and a gun was immediately pointed at him, Bruce's face distorted into concentration as he had his left hand pressed into the hood to keep him balance do. Jon kept still and waited for Bruce to sigh and loosen his body, his eyes cast down as he moved off the hood of the car and sat his gun on the hood.

"What are you doing Jon?" Bruce asked as he walked to him, massaged the tenseness in Jon's shoulders that he had when he scared Bruce. 

"Looking for you. Sorry I spooked ya," Jon smiled, went slack as Bruce cupped his face in his hands and pressed a kiss to Jon's nose.

"Well, here's a hint for you. Just state what you're doing instead of trying to sneak, it'll leave a lot less of injuries if you do," Bruce explained, pushed some of Jon's hair out of his face.

Jon nodded and pulled Bruce into a kiss, the feeling of his beard on his skin itchy. Jon pulled away and stared at Bruce's eyes as he slowly opened them, happiness in them instead of other junk. 

"Car ride?" Jon asked innocently, could feel the warmth from outside start to enter the garage. 

"Car ride," Bruce smiled and grabbed Jon to pull him to the car, grabbing his phone and gun off the hood as he went to the driver's side. 

They were on the road for a little while when Jon rolled down his window and let the morning breeze come in, Bruce doing the same. 

The sun shines in Jon's mirror and he wondered how he got so lucky.

~~~~~~

[The Last Night]

Jon lips quivered as he watched his kidnapper walk from left to right, a knife tight in his grip. Blood was stained on it and so was Jon's shirt, the cut still fresh and bleeding as it dripped down his face and into the fabric.

"Please, just let me go," Jon stated softly, his voice weak and scared as he moved his arms again and had no success of getting them free. "I don't know any of Fakehaus's plans, I just hang out with them is all."

"I think you're a liar Jon," his kidnapped simply stated, twirled the knife in his hand as he approached Jon. "And I'm going to make you tell the truth." 

Jon held back tears and knew that if he somehow survived this, Lawrence would've called him brave. His kidnapper went back to the table of supplies and Jon surveyed the room, looked for a way out when he saw a red dot appear on the wall. Jon watched it and saw it be moved to spell Haus, Jon's eyes filled with hope as the dot moved away. His kidnapper turned back and walked to Jon with pliers, oblivious of what just happened as he pushed Jon's head back and pushed open his mouth.

"Sit still."

"Fuck you," Jon mumbled as the dot appeared onto his kidnapper's forehead and glass shattered before the bullet lodged into their head. Their head was thrown back before they slumped onto Jon, lifeless as Jon swallowed a knot in his throat. 

A gunshot went off and then the door slammed open, James, Elyse, and Bruce into the room almost all at once. Jon's face brightened as James went behind him and cut the ropes that held him tight against the chair, Bruce pulling off Jon's kidnapper off him and threw him on the floor. Elyse cut Jon's legs free and Jon was up and pulling Bruce close as he shook in fear, Bruce holding him as Jon pressed pressed his face into Bruce's neck.

Jon pulled away and tried to hide the still lingering fear as James scooped him up into his arms bridal style and then they were out of the room, out of the building quickly as they piled into the back of a van. James closed the doors and Jon saw a glimpse of Sean before he was handed to Lawrence, his hands quick to start bandaging and checking Jon for internal damage. 

Jon looked around as everyone stayed quiet, noticing Matt and Joel were in the front seats and Bruce, James, Elyse, and Sean were crowded with him and Lawrence. He saw Adam was missing and got scared, a wound in his side opening up again before Lawrence could finish stitching it up.

"Adam?" Jon asked, sounded like a child as he looked around frantically. 

"He's fine Jon, he was the one who sniped your attacker. He's got his own getaway vehicle," Elyse explained, Jon finally calming down so Lawrence could restitch Jon's wound. 

They got to one of their bases soon enough and Jon leaned on Lawrence as they all walked to the door, Adam standing on the front porch waiting for them. He saw Jon and immediately went to him, helped Lawrence get him into the house as Jon leaned more into Adam's warm touch. 

They laid Jon on the couch and he felt his body threaten him to sleep, closing his eyes before the door was even closed. He didn't fall asleep immediately though, heard the small talk between the others as they tried not to mention him. 

He felt a kiss against his head before fully fell asleep.


End file.
